The typical hospital gown in widespread usage today consists essentially of a garment having a body portion and sleeves which are both short in length and wide in width. The body portion is typically formed from a single piece of material and extends from the wearer's neck to a location approximately in the vicinity of the wearer's knees. The side edges of the body portion are joined together at their marginal edges by an upper tie behind the wearer's neck, and by another tie at a location approximately midway down the wearer's back. This gown has been designed to meet various medical and hospital requirements. Hospital administrators like such gowns because they are relatively inexpensive, have a relatively high degree of durability through repeated washings, and need not be stocked in a wide variety of sizes. This same gown is also accepted by most doctors as it permits examination of most portions of the body without removal of the gown. In addition, this gown is also suitable for use during X-rays and for entry into surgical suites as it contains no metal which could either image upon X-ray film or conduct electricity. The sleeves are made short and loose to facilitate the taking of blood pressure and also to permit the continued use of an intravenous bottle while changing the garment; although with some patients who have very large diameter upper arms, it may be necessary to discontinue the I.V. or cut the sleeve of the gown. However, it is frequently necessary to remove this garment. For example, it is not possible for a mother to comfortably nurse her infant without removal of the gown. Many examinations, particularly of the thorax and upper abdomen, also require removal of the gown.
In recognition of the last-mentioned defects of the gown, another gown has been developed and used commercially. This gown resembles the standard hospital gown referred to above in its general cut although the back is secured by two metal snap fasteners instead of ties. In addition each sleeve was provided with an openable seam which extended from the neck of the patient over both shoulders and down the sleeves, the edges of the seam normally being held together by snap fasteners. While this garment permits examinations of the thorax and upper abdomen and also permits nursing mothers to suckle their infants, it does not overcome many of the inherent disadvantages of the standard hospital gown and added additional disadvantages of its own. Thus, the metal snap fasteners rendered the garment unsuitable for use in X-ray and/or surgical suites because of their ability to either image on X-ray or conduct electricity. Furthermore, the snap fasteners do not have good durability when washed in commercial washing machines and frequently become deformed to such as extent that they will not close or open properly.
A variation of the above-described gown is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 233,634 issued Nov. 19, 1974. In the patented design the metal snap fasteners have been replaced by either ties or hook and loop fasteners of the type sold under the trade name "Velcro". Thus "Velcro" fasteners extend the full length of the openable seams in the sleeve, and the side marginal edges of the body portion of the gown can be secured by ties in the upper portion and by spaced apart "Velcro" fasteners in the lower portion.
The standard hospital gown and the ones just described above have a substantial problem in that patients are simply not comfortable wearing them. None of these gowns are particularly suitable for a long term convalescence, as the patients's posterior is frequently in contact with the bedsheets, and this renders many patients uncomfortable in the bed. In addition, as the patient moves about the hospital, the gown frequently parts to the posterior of the patient, subjecting the patient to unnecessary drafts. The patient may also be embarrassed to have his, or particularly her, posterior exposed as they move about the hospital. This embarrassment will actually cause some prospective patients to avoid entering a hospital. Additionally, the standard hospital gown's lack of comfort and tendency to expose the wearer to view also causes many patients to provide their own bedclothing during periods of convalescence, which clothing may not be suitable for hospital procedures and/or examinations and may not be a sterile as the gowns provided by the hospital.
With further reference to U.S. Pat. No. Des. 233,634, the full length shoulder sleeve fasteners will tend to cause unnecessary discomfort to the patient and will also cause a seal which diminishes room temperature air conditioning in this area of the garment thereby promoting increments in body heat which may cause interference with the tape adhesiveness in the various upper thorax treatment and diagnostic sites. Additionally, because of the full length nature of the "Velcro" fasteners, any part which becomes damaged through wear or laundry trauma will thereby mandate that the entire fastener be removed.
It is has been observed that a patient's recovery is tied in to his or her sense of well-being and personal dignity. If the patient feels that he or she is not putting forward that appearance which they want to put forward, their recovery may be delayed.